


you've got your looks, your pretty face

by LazyMedusa



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyMedusa/pseuds/LazyMedusa
Summary: Literally ripped from the film synopsis: Mermaid Sonny is fascinated with life on land. On one of his visits to the surface, he's snatched up by the Manhattan Institute for Maritime Investigation and it's villainous Director. Unsurprisingly, because this is a fairy tale, he falls for human researcher, Dr. Rafael Barba. Determined to be with his new love and explore NYC to the fullest, Sonny makes a dangerous deal with the sea witch Calhoun to become human for three days.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 28
Collections: Barisi Professions Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Barisi Professions Bingo "Doctor" spot, although this is a super, super loose interpretation of doctor.
> 
> Please don't sue me Disney, but if Sonny Carisi isn't a Disney Princess, I don't know who is.

  
Rafael Barba, researcher at the Manhattan Institute for Maritime Investigation, pulled his satchel more snugly into his lap.  
  
He wiggled and tucked his knees to one side.  
  
_God, was it always this crowded in the mornings?_ What had possessed him to take the subway to work at this hour?  
  
He’d had a notion — scrolling his newsfeed over a rushed breakfast — that a Doctor of Marine Biology at New York’s premier research Institute, should be setting a better environmental example.  
  
His mother would have told him to take the damn Uber.  
  
Rafael closed his eyes as the train pulled up to the platform. He heard the doors open and a fresh wave of harried New Yorkers poured into the already packed car.  
  
A few clicks turned up the volume on his headphones, partially drowning out the din. He rubbed his temples. It was too early for another migraine.  
  
Wriggling about in the — precious, precious — seat, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and logged into his email account. _Might as well clear out the weekend junk mail._ Adverts for Viagra, a Netflix phishing scam, and his e-banking statement: not a lot of excitement there.  
  
Maybe his mother was right, and he _did_ work too much. When they’d last spoken, she’d begged to set him up with one of the teachers from her Charter School — or to try online dating, if nothing else — but who had the time for any of that? Rafael had an important job and a packed schedule.  
  
He scrolled down, purging as he went.  
  
There was a brief pause between songs.  
  
“Did you hear about what they dragged outta the Hudson last night?”  
  
“Not another one of those girls, was it? That guy’s sick. Swear t’God, you’d think the cops would’ve caught ‘im by now.”  
  
Two men hovered over Rafael, caught up in a conversation and paying him no mind. He clicked to pause the sound but left the headphones in, scrolling aimlessly around the screen as the two men talked. They were younger than him — _Who wasn’t these days?_ — wearing work boots and Hi-Viz vests.  
  
“Nah, man. My uncle works down there. He’d have told me ‘bout that. This was somethin’ else.”  
  
He paused — for dramatic effect, Rafael assumed — drawing the moment out. He rolled his eyes. _Get to the point already._  
  
The shorter of the two clearly agreed, slapping the taller one on the arm, “Come on then, what’d they find? Treasure? Submarines?”  
  
“A mermaid.”  
  
“A what? Aww, man, I thought you were talking about somethin’ serious. That’s… That’s— Nah, man.” He shook his head, shoulders slumping in disappointment.  
  
As casually as he could, Rafael slipped the headphones into his pocket.  
  
“I’m not lying! My sister just posted it on Facebook.”  
  
“Your sister, man… She’s the one told me to watch out for aliens at Christmas.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah… But look at this. She’s onto somethin’ this time.” He pulled a phone from his jeans and jabbed around at the screen. He held it up to the shorter man’s face. Rafael wished he could see what they were looking at, but the screen was pointed away from him and, in the crowded car, there was nowhere to quietly slip around them.  
  
“There. You tell me, don’t that look like fins?”  
  
“You need to get your eyes checked,” the little one scoffed. “And Katie needs to get her head checked.”  
  
The train pulled up to the next station. People filed in; people filed out.   
  
Tall and Small stayed onboard but moved away, deeper into the car.  
  
Rafael wondered what the photo had been. Some washed up old monitoring equipment? A lost dolphin? He sighed. Whatever it was, his boss, the Institute’s Director, would be thrilled. No publicity was bad publicity in John Buchanan’s mind.  
  
Maybe he should message his secretary, tell her to expect a long day of fielding nonsense calls.  
  
Curious, and with nothing else to do, he went back to his phone and typed: _Mermaid, Hudson, NYC_.  
  
_The Mermaid Inn Hotel…_  
  
_Mermaid Oyster Bar…_  
  
_Top Ten Mermaid Films…_  
  
He slid over to the _News_ section and clicked on the top article.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
The Manhattan Institute for Maritime Investigation was buzzing when Rafael finally made it in at 9:25 AM.  
  
“Dr. Barba.” Rafael’s secretary met him out in the corridor, escorting him towards his office with quick, precise steps, her heels clicking along the linoleum.   
  
Carmen had worked with Rafael for three years and had put together some impressive research proposals of her own. Plum-painted lips set into a firm line, she carried a thick manilla folder under one arm and held a coffee cup in the other hand. Rafael took the coffee, gulping it down gratefully. They passed scurrying admin assistants and panicked researchers.  
  
“What did I miss? Did someone die?” He let just a little hope creep into his voice. “ _Did Buchanan quit_?”  
  
Carmen shifted the folder in her arms, riffling through the papers as they walked.  
  
“How have you not heard yet?”  
  
Rafael raised an eyebrow.  
  
Carmen snorted and passed him a print-out from some news website: _Mermaids on the Hudson?_  
  
The photograph was dark and grainy, but he could clearly make out an arm and — what looked like — a set of fins.  
  
_Dios Mío. The idiots on the train were actually onto something._  
  
“Mermaids?” he boggled.  
  
Carmen tipped her head, an amused smile pulling at her lips, “So it seems.”  
  
“Where did they—?” He caught the twinkle in her eyes. “Wait, it’s _here_?”  
  
The secretary smirked, “Down in the saltwater tanks. Buchanan’s goons wouldn’t let me in.” She scowled, “ _Increased security measures_ , they said.”  
  
“Well,” Rafael downed the rest of his coffee, “let’s go down and take a look, shall we?”  
  
There were two stone-faced guards on security detail outside the saltwater lab. Rafael shook his head at the nonsense, flashed his security pass to gain entry and sent Carmen back to the office to field calls.  
  
“Send me a photo once you're inside,” she whispered.  
  
There was no-one else in the lab. A huge cylindrical tank stood in the center of the room, surrounded by monitoring devices and computers on three walls. An iron staircase was fixed to the side of the tank, to let the researchers access the water from above. The water had been cleared of its previous inhabitants; research specimens shipped off to who-knew-where.  
  
_Actually, he’d have to have Carmen chase that up…_  
  
Curled at the bottom of the tank, was the mermaid.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Well, Rafael allowed, not exactly a mer _maid_.  
  
The man in the tank looked to be in his early-thirties: or whatever the equivalent might be for mer… people. Slender, with short hair that floated in the water, framing impossibly cornflower blue eyes.  
  
_Like a Disney princess_ , thought Rafael wonderingly.  
  
But that wasn’t the only fairytale-esque thing about the new arrival: from the waist down, instead of a set of pale legs, was a shimmering, sapphire blue tail that spilt at the tip into two delicate, lilac flukes.  
  
Rafael allowed himself a moment to stare at the creature. _It was beautiful_. He swallowed, snapping himself back into “researcher-mode”, and picked up a tablet from one of the empty stations.   
  
He approached the glass. The mermaid — the merman — snapped its tail. Rafael pressed his hand against the glass. The merman stilled, blinking those big eyes. Slowly, it uncurled, pressing its hand against Rafael’s through the glass.  
  
_Interesting... Might it be intelligent?_  
  
The merman flicked its fins, kicking off from the floor of the tank and powering up to break the surface. Curious, Rafael hurried up the stairs to meet the creature.  
  
_Its eyes really were almost impossibly blue._ Head now out of the water, its hair had settled, slicked back from its angular face, into a soft swoop.  
  
He saw the intellect in the creature’s — the younger man’s — eyes. “My name is Rafael Barba,” he said. “I’m Head of Research here at MIMI. Do you understand what I’m saying?”  
  
There was no reply.  
  
Rafael was just wondering if he should try Spanish — _Italian? French? What, if any, language would a merman be most likely to speak?_ — when the merman let out a series of rough, rolling noises with his mouth. Rafael blinked. _Was it trying to talk?_ The merman touched a hand — a very human looking hand, now he thought about it, except for the iridescent webbing shimmering between its fingers — to its smooth, pale chest.   
  
It repeated the jumbled words.  
  
It was speaking, Rafael realized. _He_ was speaking. _This was…_  
  
His mind boggled.  
  
Intelligent life, more than any other they’d found beneath the waves before. And the amazing — _beautiful_ — creature had tumbled right into his lap.  
  
He was going to absolutely _lord_ this one over Dworkin for the rest of his career. His hand went for his phone, tempted to message the other researcher immediately, security measures be damned, but something in the creature’s eyes made him stop.   
  
It felt _wrong_.  
  
To gloat over holding something — _someone_ — that, despite their language barrier, was clearly more human than not.  
  
The creature reached out, no glass between them now, and squeezed Rafael’s hand in his. The grip was warm and firm. With his free hand, the merman touched his chest once more.   
  
Carefully, slowly, it said, “Sonny.”  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Rafael’s phone ran, startling both the scientist and the merman — _Sonny_.  
  
Rafael fell back onto his ass, fumbling around to wrestle the phone free of his pocket. Sonny dove beneath the surface, back to the bottom of the tank, sending up an enormous splash of water with a flick of his tail.  
  
The water rained down, spraying Rafael’s shirt, and soaking up through the soles of his shoes. A chill bled through his polka dot socks. He shivered, hoping he'd left a spare pair in the office. _How was he was going to crow at Dworkin if he had to squelch around in soggy socks?_  
  
Not that it mattered right now.  
  
He looked back at Sonny, circling the base of the tank, his tail curled protectively around himself. Rafael frowned and answered his phone.  
  
“Carmen, what is it?”  
  
“Dr. Barba, Mr. Buchanan would like to see you now. In his office.”  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
John Buchanan, Director of the Manhattan Institute for Maritime Investigation, was spread out behind his desk with a jovial, good-natured expression plastered across his face. Rafael didn’t trust it. The bigger man got to his feet when Rafael approached, coming around the desk to loom over him.  
  
Rafael felt his jaw clench. He hated it when Buchanan used his extra height to try and intimidate him. He also hated it when Buchanan was feeling smug. Unfortunately, whenever Buchanan was speaking, he tended to be feeling smug.  
  
“Dr. Barba, glad you could join me. I know you're a busy man. All those late nights. Where do you find the time?”  
  
Rafael wasn't entirely sure what Buchanan was getting at. He thought he was funnier than he was, and his jokes usually missed their mark. Rafael wasn’t in a mood to humor his boss today, so he let it go over his head, ignoring the jab. _As Buchanan deserved._  
  
“What can I do for you, Director?”  
  
“You’ve met our newest arrival, I assume?”  
  
Rafael gave a sharp nod, something tightening in his chest at the mention of Sonny coming from Buchanan’s lips. He could see glee dancing in the bigger man’s eyes. That didn't bode well. A pleased Buchanan never bode well, and today he looked positively giddy.  
  
Buchanan took a step closer, smoothing down his silk tie and giving his bespoke jacket a little tug into place. “Good, good,” he said in a lazy drawl. “I have just the job for you, Dr. Barba. Seeing as you love speaking to the media—” _It had been one time! One time, after his official complaint was tossed out, over serious ethical and safety concerns._ “—you can get the creature analyzed and ready for its grand unveiling. I'll handle the actual press conference myself though.”  
  
“Analyzed,” Rafael repeated dumbly.  
  
“Analyzed,” Buchanan waved his hand in a loose circle. _Whatever_ , he seemed to say. “You know the sort of thing: x-rays, blood tests, samples. I want to keep the press on their toes. Got to keep public interest up, don't we? In fact,” he clicked his fingers, “see if you can get it transferred into a new tank — a smaller one. I want it behind me while I’m giving my briefing.”  
  
Horror washed over Rafael, hot and clammy. Just five minutes ago he’d been touching Sonny’s hand, hearing his name, now he was listening to Buchanan talk about ‘samples’ and cages.  
  
He thought quickly, weighing his options. Buchanan was a shark: slow and lazy looking, but sharp, fast and deadly once he chose to strike.  
  
“Director, I don't think—”  
  
“I believe I gave you an instruction, Dr. Barba. I want that thing ready for television by this evening. We’ll be front page news in tomorrow's papers. If you’re not up to the task, Rafael, I can find someone else who is.”  
  
“Director Buchanan. John—” Rafael tried to keep his voice low and calm. “I think we need to take a step back, to take a moment to really speak to him. I think he’s more—”  
  
“Him? Speak?” Buchanan scoffed. “That is an animal in there, Dr. Barba. A dolphin, or a whale, at best. At worst, it’s an outright monster. I don't know what fairy stories you've been listening to, but I am telling you now: This is the biggest discovery in centuries, and the scientists at the Manhattan Institute for Maritime Investigation labs _will_ be at the forefront. Do you realize the publicity this will bring? The recognition? The opportunities? _The funding?_ If you want to continue with your research, Dr. Barba, I suggest you get out there and find me some material I can put in my speech. Figure out what it is and where it came from. Find out what it's made of and what use it might be to us.”  
  
The phone rang, the corded phone on Buchanan’s heavy, oak desk. Rafael stood, frozen, while Buchanan picked up the call. “Sophie, yes. Put him through.” There was a pause. “Mr. Lange, always a pleasure to hear from Tauscher-Leto Pharmaceuticals.” Buchanan looked up, covered the handset and jerked his head towards the door. “Get out,” he mouthed.  
  
Silently, Rafael left.  
  
He slipped his own phone from his pocket, glancing behind him to make sure the door was fully closed. He could hear Buchanan’s loud, obnoxious laugh through the paneling. _Pharmaceuticals, that was ominous_. Rafael shuddered. He tapped his phone, dialing his most recent (and most frequent) contact. “Carmen? No, listen to me. I need your help. I need you to collect some things from my office and meet me at the saltwater lab. I’ll buzz you through.”  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Carmen — as if there was ever any doubt - was a lifesaver.  
  
Rafael didn’t know how — since he’d almost definitely lost his own job for this stunt — but he was going to make it up to her one day. Or at least make sure she got that raise he’d been promising her.  
  
She’d managed to scourge up some old test data and the reports from some studies that went nowhere. With a bit of liberal copy-pasting, they’d got something they could drip feed Buchanan for the rest of the day. That would buy them a couple of hours.   
  
In the meantime, Rafael had called in every favor he had. And a few he didn’t.  
  
Together, they’d managed to get Sonny into a smaller — temporary — portable tank, sneak it past the —suddenly very distracted — security guards, and into the back of the van that was waiting for them outside.  
  
Carmen took the driver's seat, kicking off her heels and pulling out a pair of pumps from who-knew-where. Rafael sat in the back with Sonny, rattling about on every turn. He frantically searched the web, catching and tossing back ideas like the world's most caffeinated fisherman.   
  
Sonny, seeming unfazed by the adventure, leaned on the edge of the tank with his head on crossed arms. He watched everything with wide eyes, occasionally reaching out to run his fingers through Rafael’s hair.  
  
“Dr. Barba? I can keep driving us around in circles if you like, but we’re going to have to find somewhere to aim for eventually. He can’t stay in that bathtub forever. Once Mr. Buchanan finds out we’re gone, he’ll have the whole city out looking for you.”  
  
“Buchanan will want to play this as close to the vest as possible. He won’t want it to look like the MIMI lost control of its subject.” He threw Sonny an apologetic look. “Any hint of trouble or mismanagement’s going to look bad and hurt his bottom line”.  
  
“Okay, so we have a bit of time, but where do we go?”  
  
Rafael chewed at his thumbnail. Isaiah was too far away… Eddie? No, he couldn’t bring Eddie into this. Alex? No. “Maybe we could drop him back where they found him?”  
  
“Does he know how to get home from there, do you think?” called Carmen.  
  
It wasn't the best idea — and he sort of hated dropping Sonny off like a dog at the pound but — “Is that what you want?” he asked.  
  
Sonny only blinked.  
  
Rafael sighed, loading up Google Maps, trying to find them the best route.  
  
Sonny snatched the tablet out of his hands. It slid about under his wet fingers making Rafael wince. He could just see the device smashing on the floor of the van or plunging into the water with Sonny.  
  
“Here,” he said, “let me just—”  
  
But Sonny had gotten himself repositioned in the tank. He balanced the tablet on his tail, keeping it lifted just out of the water. He flicked across the screen with one webbed hand, and batted Rafael away with the other.  
  
Face lighting up, Sonny zoomed in on something and spun the device around to face Rafael. It was still on Maps, a close-up of an office block he didn’t recognize. He flipped out of Street View and looked at the neighborhood. It seemed like it was near the courthouse.  
  
That was manageable.  
  
He sent the directions to Carmen’s phone, listening for the ping when it synced up with the car's Satnav.  
  
Carmen took a sharp right, sending Rafael sprawling across the floor and the tablet sliding to the other side of the van. The solid glass tank stopped his fall. Salt water sloshed over the side, getting in his mouth and soaking his shirt. He scowled  
  
A noise from overhead startled him — a bark.  
  
He twisted to find Sonny grinning broadly and... laughing? Rafael couldn't help an answering smile. He shook out his damp hair, promising himself he’d fix it as soon as they got to wherever they were going. He looked at Sonny. “So where are you taking us, anyway?”  
  
Sonny smiled again, his eyes dancing as he carefully shaped his gravelly voice around the words, “Sea Witch.”  
  
Rafael shivered.  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Sonny flicked his tail in irritation, hating the way the glass felt against his fins.  
  
Dr. Barba had insisted on covering the tank with a sheet of heavy plastic, leaving Sonny in darkness. He knew they were moving from the way the water slushed around him and the way barley present light shifted and flickered.  
  
He didn't really understand why they were so concerned.  
  
The loud man — the large one who’d shouted, and yelled, and poked at his delicate flukes when he’d been dumped into the big tank — was gone. The sea witch — or her minions — wouldn't be surprised to see him. Where else was he to _go_? The obvious solution had been the woman’s — _Carmen’s_ — to return to the sea and forget all this, but he'd come all this way for a reason — to see the sights and experience the human world — and quite frankly it had been a bit of a disappointment so far.  
  
Except for Dr. Barba. _Rafael_. He liked Rafael.  
  
Even in the dark, enclosed tank, he could hear Rafael muttering soft, reassuring nonsense as they snuck him through the front doors and into the elevator. He heard a _ping,_ and a _woosh_ , and Rafael told him they had arrived. Sonny shielded his face as the cover lifted, wincing as his eyes re-adjusted to the light.  
  
The waiting room was dimly lit, with only a few low lamps in the corners. Heavy swags of billowing curtains over the windows obscured whatever daylight might find its way in. Carmen left to speak with the receptionists — two pale, spindly men with mismatched eyes — while Dr. Barba knelt beside Sonny, gaze running the length of him, looking for signs of injury or distress.  
  
“Are you alright?” he murmured. “I’m not sure that I like this place.”  
  
Sonny smiled, his most reassuring smile, the one his sisters loved. Rafael relaxed a little, shoulders dropping. He stripped off his damp suit jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves. Sonny watched, fascinated, as layers of elegant armor were removed.  
  
His tongue darted out to wet his lips. Green eyes flashed, locking on his. The moment drew out, the air between himself and the human growing thick and heavy.  
  
One of the twin receptionists cleared his throat.  
  
Sonny jerked, setting the water into motion again. Dr. Baba looked around guiltily, like when Sonny’s sister got caught with her hand in the anemone jar.  
  
“Miss Calhoun will see you know.”  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
The sea witch was a tall, willowy woman with fiery hair and a challenging expression. Her suit was dark blue, fitted but angular, broad at the shoulders and layered. It made her seem larger, more intimidating, like a reptile covered in scales and plate armor. Sonny wanted to cower before her. He squeezed Rafael’s hand. When there was no answering pressure, he glanced at the human — _his_ human — and found both Rafael and Carmen frozen still, as if trapped in the ice.  
  
Seeing his frown, Calhoun made a dismissive gesture. “Don't worry about them, Mr. Carisi. Your little humans will be fine, I just wanted a moment in private, for us to discuss your request”  
  
“Who says I have a request?”  
  
“Sonny, _precious_ ,” Calhoun drawled, “no-one comes to me unless they want something. I’m guessing that what you want has something to do with that delightful little human you’re holding onto so tightly?”  
  
“N-no,” Sonny stammered. “Well, yes... a bit, but not only that.” He took a breath, looking Calhoun square in the eye. _God_ , he wasn't ready — not to take on someone as devious as the sea witch. _He felt sick_. “I want to be human, to see what things are like in the human world.”  
  
“Well, honestly, I wouldn’t bother if I were you. But who am I to judge?” Calhoun snorted, examining her elegantly manicured nails. She shrugged. “Everyone’s entitled to the best magic they can afford. You _do_ know that there will be a price, of course? I don’t work for free.”  
  
“I know.” Everyone knew that everything the sea witch did came at a cost.  
  
“Let me see… let me see…” Calhoun tapped a fingertip to her lips. “How’s this? I’ll make you human for three days. Free to explore this cesspit — and your new friend there — to your heart’s content. If you can get one of the humans to fall in love with you — to kiss you — by the sunset of the third day, you can stay human forever. If not,” she paused, smirked, “you come to work for me.”  
  
Sonny flinched. The nausea in his stomach surged at the very idea of working for the witch.  
  
“And another thing,” she smiled, “we can't make this too easy now, can we? I’ll need something from you in return. I'm not asking much. Just a token really, a trifle. What I want from you is… your voice. Do we have a deal?”  
  
Sonny thought it over.  
  
Three days wasn’t long, but he’d take what he could get.  
  
 _His voice_ … well… Dr. Barba didn’t seem to understand his words all that well anyway. And they were getting along just fine as it was.  
  
“It’s a deal,” he said.  
  
“Excellent.” Calhoun clapped her hands together and a contract appeared on the desk between them.   
  
In the same moment, whichever spell held Rafael and Carmen broke.  
  
“Sonny, what are you doing?” said Rafael, spotting the contract. “Have you read that? You can’t just sign—”  
  
Sonny leaned out over the edge of his tank, picked up a pen and scrawled his name with a flourish across the bottom of the page.  
  
There was a blinding light and a swell of tinkling music. Sonny heard Carmen’s stifled gasp and Rafael’s panicked shout. Pain lanced through his body. He flailed around inside the tank, banging his head against the glass, and gripping the edges until his fingers went numb.  
  
Then the pain was gone.  
  
Sonny peeled open one eye and then the other. Calhoun was smirking from across her desk. Carmen and Rafael were both staring at him, wide-eyed. Sonny followed their eyes down.  
  
He had legs! Long and pale — and maybe shimmering ever so slightly — with a foot and ten toes on each. He lifted one foot out of the water and wiggled the toes. He giggled.  
  
Rafael blinked and jerked back to attention. He rushed over to Sonny, helping him out of the water and onto unsteady feet. He draped his suit jacket around Sonny’s shoulders. Sonny burrowed deeper into the warmth of Rafael’s arms.  
  
Calhoun spoke into her intercom, “Please bring Mr. Carisi some clothes.”  
  
Rafael glared at her, glancing over at the contract still on the table. A few drops of water from Sonny’s hand had smudged the ink in places. “I want a copy of this,” Rafael growled. “We’ll be getting a lawyer to look it over.”  
  
Calhoun smiled, all innocence, “Of course.” An identical copy of the contract — right down to the smudges — appeared on the desk.  
  
Rafael wouldn’t let go of Sonny long enough to pick up the paper, so Carmen did, sliding it into her handbag and snapping the bag shut. She rounded the desk, speaking to the sea witch quietly but firmly.  
  
By the time Calhoun’s minions had brought him something to wear — a green shirt that came down to his knees and a baggy pair of navy pants — and Rafael had helped him dress, Sonny felt steadier on his new feet. He was able to walk out of the office on his own, surprised by the feeling of tightly laced leather shoes around his new feet.  
  
He held onto Rafael anyway.  



	4. Chapter 4

  
Carmen let him sit up front on the drive home, despite Dr. Barba’s objections.  
  
“They’re looking for a mermaid,” she told the rearview mirror, “not your new twink boyfriend. One car ride isn’t going to hurt.”  
  
Sonny thought he heard Barba mutter something about, “ _docked pay… overtime.._.” and “. _..that guy in accounting who smells like feet…_ ” but he wasn’t really paying attention. He felt Rafael’s gaze on him the whole way, the weight of it like a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He kept his own eyes trained on the flashing lights and dancing colors that zipped past them as they drove.  
  
Carmen dropped them both off outside Rafael’s apartment, promising to return the van before the lot closed and to start researching all their options as soon as she could.  
  
“I’ll message you,” she told Barba. “It’s best you two keep your distance.”  
  
She kissed Sonny on the cheek before she left.  
  
And then they were alone.  
  
“Well…” Rafael shuffled his feet. He dug out his keys from his briefcase. “Let’s get you settled in.”  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
That night, Rafael made dinner for Sonny, something with an unfamiliar fish, rice, and spices that tingled on his tongue.  
  
“Usually, I eat at the office,” Rafael muttered by way of an apology, “packs of pretzels, maybe some store-bought sandwiches if Carmen’s feeling kind. I don’t keep much stocked up, so we’ll have to go and get groceries tomorrow. I don't suppose you know what type of thing you’d like? You’ve no allergies or anything that’s poisonous to your species, right?” He paused; his brow furrowed. “I should be writing this down.”  
  
He set about riffling around the kitchen drawers.  
  
Sonny waited, shoveling the rice into his mouth. He thought it was pretty good. He tapped his brand-new foot on the coffee table, recapturing Rafael’s attention. He nodded at the empty plate in front of him, hoping Rafael understood that whatever it was that they had eaten was just fine. It seemed to work.  
  
Rafael came back over with a pen and pad of paper and sat beside Sonny. “You can’t talk, the contract says,” he scowled, “but there’s nothing about writing notes.” He took the cap off the pen. “Poisons?” he asked again.  
  
Sonny shrugged and wiggled his toes. _They looked so funny when they moved._ He couldn’t be sure about allergies either, but the sea witch had said that he had three days as a human. Surely that meant he was no more in danger from Rafael’s cooking than any other human being. He yawned, slumping into the couch and the soft wall of cushions at his back.  
  
“We should get to bed,” Rafael said. “It’s been a busy day. Tomorrow, I want another look at that contract of yours, I only had a chance to skim read it in the van. I’m sure they can't really enforce some of those clauses. We’ll figure it out.”   
  
Rafael helped Sonny up, his new legs feeling a little unsteady again. “I’ve got you set up in the guest room. It’s pretty small, but it’s not as if you’ve got a lot of luggage with you.”  
  
Eventually, Rafael flicked off the light and left for his own room.  
  
Sonny was suddenly wide awake, his brain working through all the events of the day. He didn't think Calhoun would have left any loopholes in the contract. That was fine. He didn't want any. Of course, he’d have liked more time, of course he would.  
  
But what he wanted most was for Rafael to have kissed him goodnight.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Sonny woke to find sunlight streaming through the window. He shielded his eyes with a hand, blinking against the brightness and took a moment to get his bearings. It all came back to him in a rush: a hard tide, being pulled from the river, the research lab, his visit to the sea witch… He lifted the duvet, lip held between his teeth. _Please…_  
  
 _There they are!_ Shadowed beneath the sheets, but a set of two human legs clearly lay where his tail should have been. He wiggled his toes, just to feel them wiggle, then threw off the covers and swung his legs over the side, dropping his feet onto the cool, wooden floor.  
  
He was going to walk out of this room by himself, he decided, to show Rafael just how capable he was. It’d been nice to have the human fuss over him, when he’d been tired and scared and unsteady, but now he wanted to explore the city and get to know Rafael better.  
  
 _Three days_ , a whispering voice reminded him. _Until the sun sets on the third day._  
  
He padded through to the kitchen, following the siren call of Rafael’s quiet singing and a smell he didn’t recognize. Rafael looked up and grinned when he spotted him.  
  
Something in Sonny’s stomach fluttered. _Was this a human response?_ he wondered. His stomach gave a loud grumble, breaking the spell between them.  
  
Rafael laughed. “I’m glad you're up. I didn't want to wake you if you needed the rest, but we’ve got plenty to do today.” He shimmied around the kitchen, passing things between pots and pans and onto plates. Sonny watched the other man’s feet move, nimble and light. “Sit, sit.”  
  
Sonny took a seat at the breakfast bar so Rafael could set down a plate and glass in front of him. Rafael took the seat opposite. He explained each item on Sonny’s plate before digging into his own.   
  
Sonny pointed at the cup in the human’s hands, the only thing different about their meals.  
  
“This?” Rafael winced. “This is coffee. My third cup, actually. Don’t tell Carmen, she thinks I should cut back. But I don’t think it’s a good idea to get you hopped up on caffeine, we’ve no idea how it’ll affect you. Here,” he refilled Sonny’s half-empty glass, “have some more orange juice. Once you’re done, we can head out. I need some groceries for the fridge, and you need some clothes that actually fit.”  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Once the Uber dropped them at the store, Rafael left Sonny to look around on his own, heading over to a well-dressed woman behind the cash register. They had a brief, hushed conversation. Sonny didn't pay too much attention, distracted by the racks of shirts, stacks of folded slacks and rows of neatly paired shoes.   
  
“This is Maggie,” Rafael said when he rejoined him. He’d brought the cashier with him. “She’s going to help you find some clothes that you like.”  
  
The older woman reached out to squeeze Sonny’s cheek. “You poor love,” she cooed. “We’ll get you fixed up in no time.” She pointed to a row of purple curtained booths. “You take a look around and pick out whatever you fancy. I’ll meet you by the changing rooms when you’re ready.”  
  
She spoke slowly and far too loudly. Sonny tried not to wince, giving her a quick nod and an awkward smile.  
  
She squeezed his cheek again before she left, eyes wide and glistening, “Poor lamb…”  
  
Once she’d gone, Sonny looked questioningly at Rafael. The man just shrugged, amused and unrepentant, “I had to tell her something,” was all he said.  
  
Rafael was still smirking as he drifted over to a rack of ties and pocket squares — shining, glossy strips of fabric in every color of the rainbow, they caught the light as Rafael turned the stand — so Sonny let it go, too excited to start picking out some clothes of his own. The things Rafael had given him were fine, but a little breezy around the ankles and wrists.  
  
“Pick out a few things you want to try on,” Rafael called. He was distracted already, combing through a rack of soft-looking polo shirts. Sonny tentatively made his way around the store, picking up a few pieces which called to him. He took them to Rafael for approval.  
  
A green shirt, the color reminding him of seafoam, and a wide necktie with a dark pattern that made him think of algae on rock.   
  
Rafael wrinkled his nose at them but checked the tags at the collar of the shirt. “Well, first of all, I think this might be two sizes too big, but if you like them…” he looked pained, “why not? Maybe try on some of these for me too?” He lifted a bundle of clothes from the chair, dumping them into Sonny’s outstretched arms.  
  
Three hours later, Rafael and Sonny left the store with a gift card for future purchases, two straining bags, and an order due to be delivered to Rafael’s apartment in a week’s time.  
  
Sonny thought Rafael might have gotten a _little_ carried away.  
  
“We _are_ going to break that sea witch’s spell, Sonny. If you decide to stay human after, you’ll need more clothes than this. Besides, you look good in everything—” He paused and amended, “Almost everything.” The shirt Sonny had picked up had been relegated in favor of some narrower cuts in shades of blues and creams, but the algae tie, against Rafael’s protests, had made the cut. “It’s fun dressing you up.”  



	5. Chapter 5

  
Sonny was stunning.  
  
Rafael had chosen a little hole-in-the-wall cafe for their late lunch, ordering a pot of coffee and a bagel for himself.  
  
Sonny picked out a soda and stack of golden pancakes, with sausage, bacon and drowned in breakfast syrup. Rafael watched over the rim of his mug as Sonny shoveled forkful after forkful into his mouth.  
  
Rafael sighed and waved down the waitress for more syrup and another cup of coffee.  
  
Dressed in some of his newest purchases — which Rafael had been happy to fund — Sonny looked good in a black Henley, dark jeans, and his hair set in place with some gel and a comb.  
  
_Less of a fish out of water_ , Rafael smiled to himself.  
  
While Sonny ate, Rafael went over his plans for the afternoon, taking the other man’s wide-eyes and occasional nods as approval.  
  
One: Finish lunch (which, between Rafael losing track of time in the clothes shop and Sonny’s endless appetite, was getting perilously close to becoming dinner).  
  
Two: Grocery shopping. He had _perhaps_ enough in the apartment for another meal but, between the two of them, they needed to restock.  
  
Three: Look over this contract of Calhoun’s and figure out what they were going to do about it.  
  
The waitress brought over a carafe of coffee, a pitcher of syrup and a bowl of mini-pretzels. Sonny grinned up as Rafael thanked her. He was sure the woman was fighting the urge to ruffle the younger man’s hair. Who could resist those eyes?  
  
He scooped his phone from his pocket and tossed a pretzel into his mouth.  
  
_RAFAEL BARBA: How’s everything going?_  
  
_CARMEN NOBLE: Quiet. Spoke to Dworkin last night and got him on board. He says you owe him. He’s helping cover with Buchanan. No-one allowed in the lab for security. B still receiving reports but too busy with interviews to come down personally. Scheduling a big press conference for tomorrow night instead._  
  
Rafael scowled at his phone.  
  
He was amazed at Carmen, he really was — keeping Buchanan busy and getting Dworkin to help — but then, he _had_ gotten used to her achieving the impossible over the years. Still… Buchanan would cotton on eventually. And this press conference…  
  
He’d have to think of something.  
  
Long finger wrapped themselves around his free hand. He looked up. Sonny’s brows were wrinkled in concern and his lips shone where syrup still clung to them.  
  
Rafael swallowed.  
  
“It’s alright,” he said. “Don't worry, just a couple of things I need to figure out.”  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
It took them longer than Rafael planned to get home. After spending what felt like an eternity watching Sonny hem-and-haw over each and every item they added to their shopping basket, he’d tried to call an Uber to collect them.   
  
Sonny had other plans. He’d dragged Rafael bodily towards the subway, following the crowd down the stairs and into the bowels of the Earth. Sonny seemed to enjoy the ride, smiling happily at everyone in their car. Rafael thought he knew what Hell would feel like.  
  
After dinner, they settled together in front of the TV. Sonny flicked through various news channels and infotainment shows, never able to settle on any one thing for very long, as if he needed to sample as much of the world as he could get. Through the window, Rafael watched the sun set behind the apartment block opposite. They had to buy Sonny time, that was all. Once they broke Calhoun’s three sunset rule, Sonny would be free to explore NYC — and anywhere else that interested him — to his heart's content. Rafael’s own heart gave a little stutter at the idea of Sonny going off, leaving him to strike out on his own two feet, and find out all the world had to offer.  
  
He put on his reading glasses and dug out the sea witch’s contract from his briefcase. The scent of brine hung in the air.   
  
He’d skimmed the details the night before, once Sonny was in bed, now he gave it a more thorough readthrough. He got out his notepad and read through once more, scribbling ideas as he went.   
  
“Sonny, pass me my phone?”  
  
Google: _Sunset NYC this week. True Love’s Kiss. Rita Calhoun._  
  
He rubbed his eyes and scrawled some suggestions to run past Carmen in the morning: _Could they destroy the contract? Was it enforceable? Could they leave the state if it didn’t have a jurisdiction?_ — He made a note to look up plane tickets — _Was there some authority they could appeal to?_ — That might be a question for Sonny — _Hadn’t he been in fear for his life, with Buchanan on his tail? Could they argue he’d been coerced?_  
  
Sonny twisted around a little, bumping into him, wriggling about, and getting comfortable without taking his blue eyes off the screen.   
  
Rafael smiled. Sonny’s legs really were too long for them to share the sofa like this. He grabbed a cushion from behind his back and placed it on his lap, moving his phone and notepad to the arm of the chair. At his nudge, Sonny unfurled, lifting his feet and resting them across Rafael's knees. He let out a breathy little sigh of contentment that made Rafael swallow hard. He fought the urge to tuck fallen strands of hair away from the merman’s face.   
  
They had to figure out a way around this contract. He had to find a way to help Sonny.  
  
He sent a couple of photos for Carmen to look over in the morning: close-ups of the contract, his notes, his questions. Maybe she’d see something he’d missed. Maybe she’d come up with something from Dworkin. _God, he hoped he didn't have to go along with one of Dworkin’s ideas._ The thought made him cringe but, for Sonny, he supposed he could swallow his pride.  
  
He looked over at the other man. Sonny’s head was thrown back, hair fanning out across Rafael’s $150 Walter G cushions. Head tipped to the side; Sonny’s mouth was hanging open, drooling on the expensive fabric.  
  
Rafael smiled. Slipping out from beneath Sonny’s legs, he considered waking him, but the merman curled more deeply into the couch, into the heat left behind by Rafael’s body, wrapping himself around one of the throw cushions like an octopus. Rafael pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa, draping it over his houseguest. Sonny quickly tangled himself up in the throw. Indulging an impulse, Rafael bent down as he passed, running his fingers through Sonny’s hair as he made his way to his own bedroom.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
“Dr. Barba? Dr. Barba, are you there?”  
  
What time was it? Rafael held the phone away from his face, blinking bleary eyes at the harsh glow.  
  
“Carmen, it’s four in the morning. What’s wrong?”  
  
“You have to get out of your apartment. Mr. Buchanan found out that Sonny’s gone and—”  
  
Rafael sat up, throwing off the bedclothes.  
  
“—he’s had security going through all the camera footage. Tim called me ten minutes ago, they’ve no proof yet, but with your absence yesterday and what they already saw of you in the lab… Buchanan knows you helped Sonny escape. He’s sending a private firm to—” her breath hitched, “—retrieve his property. You have to get Sonny out of there. He has your H.R. file, your address.”  
  
With the phone wedged between his chin and shoulder, Rafael shimmied out of bed and began stuffing clothes into a duffle bag. He didn’t even check to see if they matched.  
  
“Thank you, Carmen, for letting me know. We’ll find somewhere to go.” He grabbed his pants from the back of the chair, dancing into each leg while trying not to drop the phone. “What about you? Does he know you’re involved? I’m so sorry for dragging you into this.”  
  
“I don't know if he knows. Or cares. He just wants Sonny back now. I’m not going in to find out. Alex called her mom and we’re going to visit them out of state for a few days.”  
  
“Good,” Rafael muttered, “that’s good.”  
  
He froze, searching the room for his shoes.  
  
“I’m taking my laptop,” Carmen continued, “and all the notes you sent me. I’ll keep working on it in the car, Alex can drive. Is there anything I can do for you? Anything I can arrange? I'm sure Alex’s parents wouldn’t mind—”  
  
“You’ve done more than enough. I can't tell you how much I—”. He swallowed. “I’ll think of somewhere. You and Alex stay safe. Keep yourselves out of trouble.”  
  
A few rushed goodbyes and Carmen hung up, leaving Rafael to finish his hurried packing.  
  
But where to go?  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
It was busy when they walked into the 16th Precinct.  
  
Rafael wondered if he’d made a huge mistake. What if one of these people — a cop, a lawyer, a criminal — recognized Sonny from the news and called someone?  
  
He grabbed Sonny’s hand, just to make sure he was there.  
  
_You’re being ridiculous_ , he told himself. The only people who’d gotten a good look at Sonny’s face were the MIMI staff, and no-one else was going to look at the man standing next to him and think, _Aha, the missing mermaid!_  
  
Still… he watched them all warily.  
  
“Dr. Barba?” Detective Nick Amaro was a loudmouth with a lot of swagger, but his heart was in the right place. _How much could they trust him?_ “What can I do for you?”  
  
“Is your Lieutenant about?”  
  
Amaro’s face shifted from boisterous to solemn, an SVU detective on the job.  
  
“I have to speak to her about… There’s been an attempted kidnapping.”  
  
Amaro nodded thoughtfully, “Liv’s not in yet, but I’ll call her. In the meantime, I can take a statement.”  
  
“No offence, Detective, but it's a bit of a long story and I'd rather speak to Liv first. If that’s alright?”  
  
“Sure,” Amaro shrugged. “How about I show you and your friend to the Crib, Doctor? You can catch some shut eye and clean up while we’re waiting. You look dead on your feet.”  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
“Well, that’s quite the story, Rafa. Not that I don't believe you, but—”  
  
“But you need proof.” He slid over his phone and flicked through some of the photos Carmen had downloaded from the MIMI server.  
  
Live blinked at the images, pulled her glasses down from atop her head and blinked again. “Alright, Mr.…?”  
  
“He prefers Sonny,” Rafael interjected.  
  
“Alright, Sonny, tell me. What do you want?” Sonny quickly scratched away at the notepad in his hand. Rafael was glad he’d thought to bring it with him, the last thing Sonny needed was to have everyone talking over him. He passed the pad to Olivia.   
  
She read aloud, “ _Stay with Rafael. Don’t want to go home yet or to go back to the laboratory_.” Liv nodded, folding her glasses away and tucking them into her pocket. “I’ll get Rollins to start looking into Mr. Buchanan and the Institute’s finances. Perhaps there’s something useful there. Amaro and Dodds can pay a visit to the labs and see what they've been up to since you left.”  
  
Sonny looked unsure, so Rafael took a hold of his hand.  
  
Olivia’s warm, brown eyes were compassionate when she looked at Sonny — not frightened or horrified — and her jaw was set, determined. Rafael knew he’d made the right choice.  
  
“So, two things,” she said. “First, to keep you both safe while we investigate and sort out Buchanan, you’ll stay at the station for now. I’ll make a few calls to get a safe house and protective detail sorted for tonight. Second, we need to figure a way out of this contract. I’ll ring Bayard Ellis and see if he’ll take a look. I think the easiest way to solve this though, would be just to meet the terms of the deal.”  
  
“To find Sonny’s true love and get them to kiss him? How are we going to do that?”  
  
Sonny looked nauseous.  
  
Liv looked at them both with a steady, unblinking stare.  
  
She shook her head. “Nevermind,” she muttered, getting up, and opening the door to the squad room.  
  
“Kat,” she called, “get in here.”  



	6. Chapter 6

  
Sonny wasn't sure that Lieutenant Benson’s plan was as brilliant as she thought it was. Admittedly, he _did_ rather like the idea of a ‘safe house’ and hiding away with Rafael for a little while, but the rest of it…?  
  
They’d spent all morning and a good chunk of the afternoon — his second day — sitting in a stuffy, overwarm office, with half a dozen people all shouting and speaking over one another. And that was just the Lieutenant’s closest team — her top detectives — the rest of the squad room was even worse, uniformed officers and civilians alike. Some of them didn’t look particularly nice.  
  
Everyone kept throwing him strange looks.  
  
He leaned closer to _his_ human.  
  
“Liv knows what she's doing,” Rafael promised him, “and she’ll do everything she can to help us. We’ve been friends a long time. And the squad are actually really good at their jobs, whatever it seems like.”  
  
Sonny glanced around, unconvinced. Fin had his feet on the desk, eating his third doughnut of the day (he’d given Sonny the rest of the box though, so Sonny quite liked the quiet detective). Sergeant Dodds had stayed at MIMI but Detective Amaro was back, and flipping through stacks of paperwork. The two female detectives — Kat, a brunette, and Amanda, a blonde, as they’d introduced themselves — were huddled over their phones and whispering, heads bent together.  
  
Lieutenant Benson strode out of her office.  
  
Rafael swept his legs off the desk and downed the cup of coffee Amaro had brought him. Sonny tried to pay proper attention to the squad, dancing around each other and into new positions like a school of fish, but he found his eyes drawn back, again and again, to Rafael’s hands flexing around the polystyrene cup.  
  
“Everyone, update me. What’ve we got?” said Benson. Without raising her voice, her words filled the squad room, cutting through the detectives bickering and all the background chatter. “Rollins, Tamin, how’s it coming?”  
  
Kat tapped at her phone until an image appeared on the big screen monitors.  
  
Amanda sprung to her feet. “When it comes to dating in New York City, it’s all a numbers game,” she said. “And, in this case, playing those numbers as quickly and efficiently as possible.”  
  
“We’ve set up a two-prong strategy to find Mr. Carisi’s true love and free him from Calhoun’s deal.”  
  
“First, volume.” Rollins clicked the remote at the screen. A picture of Sonny’s own face appeared, along with a few paragraphs of text. “I’ve set up dating accounts on the four most popular sites and had TARU design an algorithm to pull out the most likely messages. I need a quick chat with Sonny to fill in his preferences—” She looked at him and Sonny felt himself shrink under her take-no-prisoners stare. He swallowed. “—And then we can go live with it.”  
  
 _How was he supposed to work all these things they were talking about? He’d only just gotten the hang of playing the little blocks game on Rafael’s phone._  
  
Tentatively, Sonny raised his hand, and everyone turned to look at him. He wanted to sink under the table. He scribbled on his notepad, showing it to Rafael.  
  
“I’m sure Dr. Barba can help you figure it out.”  
  
“And we’ve made it as foolproof as possible,” Kat reassured him. “The filter should keep the number of replies manageable.”  
  
Sonny’s heart was pounding in his chest, his breathing shallow. This was all too much. Rafael squeezed his fingers, resting their hands together on the table. Sonny felt his body calm.  
  
“What else?” Rafael asked Rollins.  
  
Kat took the controller and clicked away Sonny’s profile. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“Speed dating.”  
  
Someone whimpered. As the heads turned again, Sonny realized the noise had come from himself. He slid deeper into his seat.  
  
Benson raised an eyebrow and motioned for Detective Tamin to continue.  
  
“There’s an event in Central Park tomorrow, four ‘til seven. Sonny can meet dozens — if not hundreds — of people. I've booked his spot and sent in a preliminary profile.”  
  
“Anyone else think this is a stupid idea?” Fin licked powdered sugar off his thumb. “No-one finds true love at those things.” Sonny perked up. He knew he’d liked the older detective. “Hell, true love’s all a crock anyway.”  
  
“Well, _Fin_ , just in case you're wrong, we have to try. This sounds like our best shot,” said the Lieutenant. Her tone brooked no disagreement.  
  
“We could set up a kissing booth in Times Square,” suggested Amaro with a smirk.  
  
“Why don't we just keep that in reserve for now, Nick. But I’ll keep you in mind for that shift if needs be. In the meantime, you and Fin can focus on finding out what Mr. Buchanan is up to. Rollins, work with TARU. Tamin, look into Rita Calhoun. I want to know everything we can about her operation.”  
  
Obediently, like ripples on water, the squad dispersed to tackle their individual tasks.  
  
“Sonny? Rafael? Can I have a word?”  
  
Rafael followed Lieutenant Benson into her office. Sonny trailed along behind.  
  
“I’ve just spoken to the Chief. He’s not going to okay the use of a safe house—”  
  
“Liv—”  
  
“—but…” she pulled a ring of keys from her bag. “Tucker is out of town on a case tonight and he has no problem with you using his place. Here, take my key. There's no chance Buchanan is going to link you to Tucker, but I’ll have some uni’s doing drive-bys just in case.”  
  
Sonny snatched the keys from the Lieutenant’s fingers.  
  
As nice as the squad had been, he was exhausted, and he just wanted to spend some time alone with Rafael.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
“Swipe. Swipe. Hmmm… this one… No. Swipe. What do you think of this guy?”  
  
Sonny rolled his eyes. Rafael had been distracted all evening. They’d finally been released from the precinct and given a ride to Ed Tucker’s apartment. Rafael had ordered in dinner — a pizza; Goats cheese and sundried tomato — and set to work ignoring Sonny for all he was worth.  
  
Hours later and Rafael finally lifted his head from the screen long enough to order Sonny off to bed.  
  
Sonny hated that he would lose even a minute of his few remaining hours to sleep and, by the time Rafael had finally told him how ridiculous he was being, his eyes had been drooping and his head lolling against the other man’s shoulder. Tucker only had one bedroom, so Rafael had sent Sonny off, volunteering to take the sofa for the night.  
  
After another two hours of staring at the ceiling, Sonny was still wide awake, unable to stop his mind for whirring. He was less worried about Mr. Buchanan and being recaptured than he perhaps should have been, focused instead on his contract with Calhoun and with Rafael. He couldn’t think of a way out of the contract, and he had less than a day left. Perhaps he should tell Rafael how he felt about him before the final sunset. Not to break the curse — it was obvious Rafael didn’t feel the same way — but just so that Rafael would know, before Sonny had to leave him.  
  
He kicked at the blankets, too warm and heavy around his legs, only succeeding at tangling himself up like a nettled eel.  
  
He threw off the covers. Grabbing the corner of the duvet, he dragged it behind him and went back to the lounge. It was dark, but the streetlights outside illuminated the shape of Rafael lying on the sofa, a threadbare blanket wrapped around him, his legs pulled up to his chest.  
  
Sonny stood in the doorway, just watching, drinking his fill.  
  
Rafael twisted and turned. A green eye cracked open.  
  
Caught, and feeling guilty, Sonny felt heat flood his cheeks. He looked down. The floor was cold against his feet. He watched his toes wiggle but, like a tidal pull, his eyes were drawn back to Rafael’s face.  
  
Rafael smiled sleepily. He lifted the edge of his blanket, shifting and wriggling and making a space for Sonny to squeeze into. The heat from Rafael’s body surrounded him, his scent embracing him, as the human tucked the blanket back around them both.  
  
Sonny felt the weight of Rafael’s chin resting atop his head as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Low, early morning sunlight streamed through the blinds.   
  
Rafael was already dressed, at the kitchen counter, and scowling at whichever Tinder profile had thrown their hat into the ring for his approval. Sonny was just glad _he_ didn’t have to speak to them. Rafael made for a brutally efficient intermediary. He looked up after a particularly vicious left swipe.  
  
“Good, you’re up. Tucker keeps even less in his apartment than I do, we’ll have to eat out.  
  
Sonny brightened. The last thing he wanted to do was spend another day cooped up inside, even if it was with Rafael. He had until sunset — if the squads ridiculous plans didn’t pan out — and he wanted to see some of the city before it was all over.  
  
“We’re probably best to keep moving, once we’re out,” Rafael said thoughtfully, “to at least keep Buchanan on his toes. This thing Rollins’ set up isn’t until late afternoon, so what do you fancy doing until then?”  
  
Sonny took the phone from Rafael and jumped to TripAdvisor — _sorry Jim, 36, East Village_ — and clicked through the ‘Top 20 Things to Do in Manhattan’, turning the screen to Rafael for each one he was interested in.  
  
Rafael chuckled. “I don’t know that we’ve got enough time for all of those — or even most of them — but if you go get ready, I’ll see if I can figure out how to squeeze in as many as possible.”  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Sonny took Rafael’s hand, helping the shorter man climb out of the carriage.  
  
“Thanks, Prince Charming.” Rafael squeezed Sonny’s hand before going around to pay the driver.   
  
Sonny ran his hand over the horse’s neck, marveling at the smoothness of the rough hairs. The carriage ride through Central Park had been Rafael’s suggestion. A last-minute addition to the whistle-stop tour he’d put together from all of Sonny’s ideas. _We’re heading through the park, anyway_ , he’d said, _might as well make it memorable_. As if the whole day hadn’t been the most memorable of Sonny’s life. He pulled a cannolo out of its paper bag. His stomach hurt from all the snacks they’d picked up along the way, but he couldn't resist one more. Not when he had Rollins’ blind dates to endure. The sun was starting its slow descent towards the horizon, the sky slowly shifting from cool clue to warm pink.   
  
Rafael rejoined him, casting a concerned look between Sonny and the sky. “There’s still time,” Rafael promised. “We’ll find them before sunset.”  
  
Sonny smiled. He didn’t want to spoil Rafael’s hopes — he’d done so much for Sonny in these few, short days — but he knew that his true love, and the kiss he needed, wasn’t waiting for him in the park. He turned to Rafael, taking in the salt-and-pepper stubble, the green eyes, and the crooked smile. He’d found his true love already, he was sure of that, but Dr. Barba saw him differently. Not as the animal Mr. Buchanan did, thankfully, but not in the way that Sonny wanted him to. He should have known, he supposed. No-one won a gamble against Rita Calhoun. The sea witch’s deals always had a hook in the tail.  
  
“Let’s go find Rollins, shall we? She’s supposed to be waiting for us.”  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
“Remember to be back in no less than twenty minutes,” the organizer called. “The love of your life could be waiting right here for you!”  
  
Sonny slumped in his chair, letting his eyes shut for just a moment.  
  
This was worse than being dragged ashore, worse than facing the sea witch.  
  
Amanda stood off to one side, lurking near the big, pink banner with all the details of the event. She was discreet and, to most people, probably beneath noticing, but Sonny caught her grinning throughout his ordeal, glancing up at him and his ‘dates’ while tapping away at her phone.  
  
A warm, familiar hand landed on Sonny’s shoulder. He looked up into sparkling, green eyes.  
  
“Want to come for a walk with me?”  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
It had been a warm day and the park was still busy — full of families, and students, and tourists. Lots of people had decided to come out and there was no real reason to suspect that the two men behind them were any different.  
  
Except both were wearing sharp, black suits and had been trailing Sonny and Rafael — albeit at a distance — for a while now.  
  
The hairs on the back of Sonny’s neck rose.  
  
The taller of the two tapped at his ear, lighting up a flashing blue headset and speaking with what looked like some urgency. As subtly as he could, Sonny pointed the men out to Rafael.  
  
“How did you spot them, and I didn’t?” Rafael muttered. His brow wrinkled, white teeth flashing as he chewed on his lower lip. Sonny got a little bit distracted… “—sent Rollins a message, just in case, but it’s probably nothing. There’s a path… Yeah, up here. The route’s a little longer but it’s a bit quieter and we should lose them. Rollins can hold your spot if we’re delayed getting back.”  
  
Sonny had no problem with missing a few of his ‘love matches’. He squeezed back when Rafael slipped his hand into his.   
  
He’d barely had a chance to enjoy the feeling of holding the other man’s hand when Rafael whispered, “They’re definitely following us. Just stay relaxed and play it casual. I’ll call Liv.”  
  
But one of the suited men was reaching under his jacket, and he pulled a gun from the holster at his hip. Sonny tightened his grip, running as fast as he could, dragging Rafael along behind him while the scientist fumbled around, trying to pull his phone from his pocket.  
  
Sonny spun around, checking to see how close the men were.  
  
“Stop!” yelled the short one.  
  
“Mr. Buchanan just wants to talk to you,” shouted the other.  
  
 _Well, that was a lie_ , Sonny thought.  
  
Tall Suit pointed his gun at Sonny.  
  
Each shot sounded like a small explosion, so much louder than he’d thought that it would be. Shrieking and screaming filled the air. The bystanders either dropped to the ground or run, scattering in every direction. Sonny touched tentative fingers to his chest, feeling for the bullet wound, finding nothing.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief, _It missed!_  
  
Behind him, Rafael groaned, and Sonny heard something solid hit the ground. He turned.  
  
Red bloomed across the shoulder of Rafael’s white shirt. Sonny dropped to the ground beside him, his hands scrambling frantically at Rafael’s chest, trying to stem the tide of blood.  
  
Rafael let out a shaky breath, “If I’d known this was all it took…” His eyes met Sonny’s and softened. “I’m _fine_ Sonny.” His voice hitched as he swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut. “It’s just my shoulder. _Go_. Get out of here. Rollins will find me any minute, but you have to get away before they can take you. Find one of Liv’s officers, they’ll keep you safe.”  
  
But the gun-wielding attacker had already drawn closer, weapon now trained on Rafael. His partner held a pair of handcuffs.  
  
“I don’t want to have to hurt Dr. Barba, but if you don’t come with us — return to the Institute — I _will_ put the next bullet through his head.”  
  
Sonny’s chest tightened, hot tears stinging at his eyes.  
  
He hadn’t wanted to leave Rafael like this. Hadn’t want to leave him at all really. He hadn’t wanted to get him hurt, to see him bleeding, his face contorted in pain.  
  
Rafael’s breathing was heavy, rough and slow. “Get out of here, Sonny,” he panted.  



	7. Chapter 7

  
Sonny’s eyes were so sad, so blue, his lips so close.  
  
Rafael could feel the merman’s shaky breath against his skin. He saw steel in those eyes. “No,” he whispered. “Sonny, no…”  
  
Sonny squeezed his hand, eyes soft again but settled. Rafael twisted his grip, wrapping his hand around Sonny’s wrist and holding on tight.  
  
Sonny turned towards the gunman.  
  
The shooter lowered his gun a little. “Are you going to come along quietly?”  
  
_God_ , thought Rafael, _I’ve been shot by a walking cliché. How embarrassing._  
  
Sonny nodded, shifting his weight, preparing to stand.  
  
_Not yet_ , Rafael thought frantically. _I’m not ready to lose him._ Sonny’s wrist slipped from his grip. He didn’t have the strength to hold on. The merman’s face seemed to glow in the setting sunlight.  
  
Sunset.  
  
Sonny’s skin glittered, sparking like a thousand diamonds. Rafael could make out the vague, ghostly shape of a tail with broad fins around the other man’s legs.  
  
Sonny looked at him, eyes wide with surprised realization. This was the third sunset. Calhoun's deal coming due. Whatever chance they’d had, whatever they might have grown between them… the chance was gone. Over and out of time. He should have told Sonny how he felt about him, taken the rejection but told the truth.  
  
Sonny’s soft lips settled into a firm line — resolute — and, before Rafael knew what was happening, they were pressed against his.  
  
It was brief — too brief, barely a promise or a dream of a kiss — before Sonny was pulling away once more.  
  
_He wasn’t having that._  
  
Rafael looped Sonny’s (awful) tie around his fist, reeling the taller man back in for a slower, deeper kiss. Sonny’s hand landed on Rafael’s shoulder. He winced, flinched away, but ready to dive back for more.  
  
Music swelled from nowhere, filling the park. All around, heads popped up from behind park benches or from behind tree trunks to watch.  
  
Sonny’s skin glittered brighter still, a miniature sun all its own, a white light that exploded, blinding Rafael.  
  
He lifted his hand from his eyes, blinking to clear them.  
  
Sonny stood before him, framed by the last rays of sunlight. His hair was smoothed back, his crumbled suit and tie replaced by a flawless lilac suit, a crisp white shirt, and an ocean blue tie.  
  
“Rafael?” His voice was hoarse from disuse, but Rafael understood perfectly all the things he didn’t say.  
  
“Put your hands in the air,” Rollins yelled. She was panting, out of breath, blonde hair flying all over the place.  
  
The gunman put his weapon down. Both he and his partner still had their eyes half-closed from the blinding light of Sonny’s transformation.  
  
A couple of squad cars squealed to a stop beside them, their sirens blaring. Lieutenant Benson and her team flooded out of the cars, taking the situation in hand. A crowd had begun to form, tourists and gawkers, with cameras and cell phones.  
  
Rafael wanted nothing more than to get out of the way as soon as possible. Rollins and Amaro set about cuffing the assailants while Olivia strode over to check on him.  
  
“An ambulance is on its way,” she reassured him. “You’ll never guess who Fin and Nick found lurking around the entrance to the Park. We’ve got him on tape, telling those guys to shoot you both.”   
  
She pointed back to the squad cars. Mr. Buchanan sat in the backseat, the door hanging open, fuming with one hand cuffed to the handle.  
  
“I know what you did, Dr. Barba!” He pointed a wild, accusatory finger at Sonny. “I don’t know how you did it, but I know what he is!”  
  
Distracted from Barba and the gunmen, the crowd turned its attention to Buchanan, fascinated by the madman ranting about mermaids and harassing the nice young man in the stylish suit.  
  
Amaro slammed the car door shut with a smile.  
  
“Looks like Mr. Carisi did find his true love here today,” Amanda smirked. “I guess my plan wasn’t so ridiculous after all.  
  
Rafael rolled his eyes and turned away from them all, wincing as fresh pain flared in his shoulder. In the distance, he heard the wailing of sirens as he pulled Sonny down for another kiss.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rita Calhoun smiled, turning off her computer screen.  
  
“You went easy on him.”  
  
Rita smirked, turning to the woman perched on her desk, legs crossed under a knee-length pencil skirt.   
  
“Did I?”  
  
“You practically handed them that deal on a silver platter. If I’d been making the deal, I’d have had that guppy swimming in the palm of my hand.”  
  
“I like them, Lisa, what can I say? They’re sweet. Oblivious, but sweet.” Rita shrugged. “Everyone’s entitled to an off-day.”  
  
“Well, you’re buying the drinks tonight anyway.”  
  
“Miss Calhoun? Miss Hassler?” Mr. Jetsam popped his head around the door, beady eyes swiveling. Rita suppressed a shudder. It always made her uncomfortable to see one of her assistants without the other. “There’s someone here to see you. No appointment, but she’s insistent. Something about a policeman’s ball and having nothing to wear? She’s very concerned about her shoes…”  
  
Jetsam looked perturbed.  
  
“Send her through in a moment, we’re just finishing up.”  
  
“You’re going soft,” Lisa warned. Her lips slid into a pout, “What would you have done,” she said with too-innocent curiosity, “if the human hadn’t gotten his act together and kissed your little merman?”  
  
“I’d have stuck to the deal,” said Rita firmly. “He’d have come to work for me. But I never said he’d have to leave the city to do it. I’ve been thinking that the New York office could use some fresh blood and new ideas. Now, if you were interested in a transfer—”  
  
Hassler held up her hands, “No thanks.” She hopped down from the desk and gave Rita a peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
Rita nodded. “Show in Detective Rollins on your way out.”  



End file.
